emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8604 (26th September 2019)
Plot The guests scatter from the church. Nicola's keen to wheel in the gossip while Moira continues to embarrass Harriet. Matty tries to abscond her. A mysterious suited man comes to visit Graham. Moira confronts Will outside the church. She makes it clear that his presence in the village isn't wanted by her. Nicola thinks she's cracked it with the mysterious marijuana that has been floating around the village. Bob warns Harriet that it's going to take a long time before any of the villagers understand about her and Will. Mandy and Paddy attend the ante-natal class as a 'couple' under the names Jarvis and Janice. Doug panics when he hears Moira's on the warpath. Charity tries persuading Chas to attend the ante-natal class and uses Paddy as a guilt trip. Dawn tells Billy that she was apart of Harriet's stalking. He's disappointed. Andrea knows that Graham is up to something, she demands to know what. He tells her that the man who came to visit was is his solicitor and he's helping him to take stock. Dawn tries confiding in Billy about why she was involved, he leaves mid-way. Despite her asking him if they're okay, they leave on a cold. Harriet goes to visit Moira. Guns start blazing and personal things come alight. Harriet brings up Emma as a threat. Sam interrupts and tries selling Moira some chickens but Moira's in no mood for business transactions. Charity continues to nag Chas about the ante-natal class. Chas confides that she can't go because people will start asking questions and she can't bare to open up that Grace is dead. However, Chas agrees to talk to Paddy. Graham has decided to change his will, meaning if anything happens to him, Millie will get everything. Chas spots Mandy and Paddy outside the village hall with the class and confronts them. She isn't happy. Doug shows Rodney his cannabis farm. It's massive! Doug worries he may face a sentence. Pearl's decided to move in with Rhona. Harriet knows that there's something bothering Moira. Cain confronts Moira on her recent behaviour, he too has noticed something isn't right. She doesn't open up but Cain reassures her that he will find out! Cast Regular cast *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Will Taylor - Dean Andrews *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Millie Tate - Willow Bell *Kim Tate - Claire King Guest cast *Anne - Laura Houston-Hunt *Bradley - Callum Sim Locations *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Home Farm - Living room and hallway *Church Lane *Emmerdale Village Institute - Hall and fruit & veg shed *Café Main Street *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *Butlers Farm - Living room, kitchen and porch *Main Street Notes *Graham's solicitor is uncredited despite him having dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Cain begins to question Moira's actions; Chas admits her true feelings; and Doug decides to come clean. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes